help for naming story needed
by BlackKuroneko
Summary: Sakuragi sees Haruko with Rukawa. Rukawa even kissed Haruko! What's happening around here? And Rukawa repays Sakuragi after an accident by hugging him. Sakuragi gets totally confused. [okay. I know. I suck at reviews.]
1. A new beginning

Yo. Hadn't seen my fanfics for a long time right? Ha. Hope I'd get more reviewers this time. I'm restarting everything. Hahah. I have quite a few ideas in mind but I don't know what you guys one. Ya. So I was thinkinig maybe you guys help me choose. If you don't like to be called 'you guys' must tell me also. Tell me whatever you want that can help to make things better. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any Slam Dunk characters.  
  
~Chapter One~Chapter One~Chapter One~Chapter One~Chapter One~Chapter One~Chapter One~  
  
Sakuragi's POV [Sakuragi's point of view]  
  
~Chapter One~Chapter One~Chapter One~Chapter One~Chapter One~Chapter One~Chapter One~  
  
Haruko was walking towards me. It didn't look like she saw me but she was smiling happily. For a moment, I had thought that she was crazy.  
  
"Hi, Haruko! Where are you going?" I tried to sound as cheerful as possible.  
  
I thought that she would reply cheerfully like what she always does but she didn't.  
  
"It's none of your business right? Why do you care?"  
  
I was hurt. People might think that a person like me don't get hurt by words but I DO. Please. Every single living person have feelings. I was about to ask her why she was so moody when I realised that she was gone. I turned around, thinking that she might have walked on. I was right. And guess what. The most horrible thing happened. SHE WAS WITH RUKAWA!!! [a/n : In case you don't know who or what he is, he is the person Sakuragi hate most in the world. Their relationship? Ying and Yang. Fire and Water. Heaven and Earth. All the oppositions. Now you should know how much they hate each other.] I was really angry. Then, I saw that darn fox [Rukawa] putting his arms around Haruko's waist and bending down to kiss her. Okay. Know I'm really angry. I ran up, wanting to beat him up till he dies but I tripped over something and instead of going over to beat Rukawa up, I pulled down Haruko's skirt. Then everything disappeared and I sat up. I was dreaming. My clothes were wet with sweat.  
  
"It was just a dream," I thought, still not quite clear-minded. "Of course it was a dream!" I realised. "How could Haruko fall in love with Rukawa? That's so ridiculous! Haruko would only fall in love with me, the only tensai on earth!"  
  
I went to brush my teeth and got freshen up. Then I remembered. It was going to be my first day for the third year in Shohoku High School. I changed into my school uniform, got my sling bag from under the bed, took out all the tid-bits wrapper and put my school books in. I went downstairs to the kitchen to get two slices of bread, my breakfast. I saw my mom in the kitchen and greeted her.  
  
"Good morning, mom."  
  
"Good morning. Be careful on the way to school."  
  
I slipped my feet into my school shoes and left for school. I can't wait to see who Anzai-Sensei would choose for the team captain this year. It was their loss that he didn't pick me last year and he should have came to his senses and choose me this year. One more thing. I can't wait to see Haruko. It's been quite a long time since the last time I saw her. I was thinking of the times I've been with her when something knocked me down.  
  
~Chapter One~Chapter One~Chapter One~Chapter One~Chapter One~Chapter One~Chapter One~  
  
Done. Chapter one. It's not long cause I don't know whether people like it or not. I need some help over here. This story needs a title but I can't think of one. Do you want Rukawa or Sakuragi to be the team captain? What could have knocked Sakuragi down? [I've thought of this and know how to write but I just want your opinion] I would be really happy and grateful if you'd review this chapter and the next and the next and all the next(s) coming up.  
  
--BlackKuroneko 


	2. Friendship or Yaoi?

Me again. Haven't really got an idea for this chapter but the reviews that you people sent me really helped. A big thank you to all those people who had reviewed the previous chapter and those who are reading my this chapter and are considering the reviewing. I still don't know what I should use for the title but I'll just put something first for the time being. All thanks after the story.  
  
~Disclaimer~Disclaimer~Disclaimer~Disclaimer~Disclaimer~Disclaimer~Disclaime r~Disclaimer~  
  
Disclaimer : I DO NOT own any Slam Dunk characters.  
  
~Disclaimer~Disclaimer~Disclaimer~Disclaimer~Disclaimer~Disclaimer~Disclaime r~Disclaimer~  
  
Sakuragi's POV  
  
~Chapter Two~Chapter Two~Chapter Two~Chapter Two~Chapter Two~Chapter Two~Chapter Two~  
  
I slipped my feet into my school shoes and left for school. I can't wait to see who Anzai-Sensei would choose for the team captain this year. It was their loss that he didn't pick me last year and he should have came to his senses and choose me this year. One more thing. I can't wait to see Haruko. It has been quite a long time since the last time I saw her. I was thinking of the times I've been with her when something knocked me down and I fell right down on my face. [a/n : if you happen to know Linkin Park and listen to the songs, I took 'fell right down on my face' from the song 'somewhere I belong' in the album 'meteora'. you would notice that chapter one does not contain this part cause I did not think of it when I was writing it. sorry to take up so much of your time. crap. back to the story.] So far, Rukawa riding his bicycle was the only thing that could have knocked me down so I sat up, expecting it to be Rukawa on his bicycle. I was right, sort of. It was a bicycle which had knocked me down, and Rukawa was on that bicycle. BUT Haruko was on it as well! She was sitting between Rukawa and the bicycle handle. I was angry and confused at the same time. Angry not only because Rukawa had knocked me down once again with his stupid, pathetic, useless bicycle, but also that Haruko was on that bicycle as well. Confused because I DO NOT HAVE A SINGLE IDEA WHY HARUKO WAS WITH THAT FOX! WHY DID RUKAWA EVER ALLOW HER TO RIDE WITH HIM TO SCHOOL?! DOES HE HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER, AS WELL?! I really felt like shouting everything out but I couldn't. Haruko was there.  
  
"Sakuragi-sama, why are you on the floor? Rukawa-sama might run you over," Haruko asked innocently. She blushed as she mentioned the name 'Rukawa'. I was really angry. Why did she even bother to add the 'sama'? And didn't she see me get knocked down by Rukawa's stupid bicycle?  
  
I sort of stuttered as he kicked Rukawa's bicycle hard. "Erm. I-I got knocked down by this bike. Didn't you see?" I don't know why I stutter everytime I see Haruko. There's no reason for that, even though I'm in love with her.  
  
The bicycle wobbled after the strong kick it got from me, tensai Sakuragi, but it regained balance as Rukawa used his legs and hands to keep the bicycle steady.  
  
"I don't care what you do to my bike but you would have to pay for a new one if you spoil it," Rukawa said coldly. To me, it seemed as though the only things that Rukawa cared for were his bicycle and basketball. It wasn't possible for him to fall in love with Haruko. Impossible! Or maybe, it was.  
  
[Haruko's POV]  
  
Getting stuck between the two most dangerous guys in Shohoku, or rather, Kanagawa, I could hardly 'breathe'. The atmosphere was always so thick, so heavy. Pressuring me, making me very nervous. Mainly because Rukawa-sama was there and that he's angry. I've never liked this kind of situation. I try my best to stop the argument but fail everytime, causing me to lose confident and stop persuading since the last time I ever tried stopping the two.  
  
I have gotten closer to Rukawa-sama, as well as Sakuragi-sama, over the two years time length. No one other than Oni-sama and Sakuragi-sama know that I have feelings for Rukawa-sama but it was obvious that I did. Every living thing with a brain could have guessed that I like Rukawa-sama. Even Rukawa- sama could see, it seemed, although he still had time only for basketball. But he's loosened the grip for basketball ever since the earlier incident, giving him time to notice me.  
  
I don't know what happened, but it must be something that has got to do with the time I met him after school. Oni-sama had asked me to tell Rukawa- sama that he and Kogure-sama would be going to Shohoku to visit the basketball team and practise with them. Rukawa-sama was supposed to tell the others that, since he had been the vice-team captain last year. I asked Sakuragi-sama whether he had seen him so that I can give him the message. I could have easily gotten Sakuragi-sama to give him the message but I had wanted to see Rukawa-sama really desperately. Sakuragi-sama said that he had seen Rukawa-sama leaving the school on this bicycle so I guessed that he must have went home. I had decided that I went to look for him at his house and Sakuragi-sama insisted on going with me. I didn't see any harm in that so I agreed in letting him accompany me to Rukawa-sama's house. [a/n : yes. I know. lots of '-sama(s)'. Haruko's supposed to be polite. but do you think that that's a bit too polite?]  
  
[Sakuragi's POV]  
  
Rukawa has been noticing Haruko-sama nowadays. That incident that took place last year must had been the cause. Haruko-sama had asked me whether I had seen Rukawa. I had seen Rukawa leaving school on his bicycle so I told Haruko-sama that. She said that she would go to Rukawa's house to look for him. I was afraid that they might 'do something' at his house so I insisted on accompanying Haruko-sama to that damn fox's house. She agreed. But I would have followed her there if she didn't allow me to accompany her. So it doesn't really make any difference.  
  
Anyway, we got to the fox's house and Haruko-sama asked to see the fox when his mother came out. I really didn't think that the fox would have a mother. I know that's rude. Too bad. That's me. His mother looked freaked, scared. Kind of scary. The fox's mother told us that it wouldn't be appropriate to see the fox at that time and asked us to visit him another time. Like anyone would want to visit him.  
  
I was thinking, "Well, that's too bad. Haruko-sama wouldn't get to see him and maybe I'll ask her out before sending her home."   
  
But Haruko-sama insisted on seeing Kitsune so the fox's mother called him out. The fox gave me a cold stare when he saw me. I didn't wanted quarrel with him. It's just a waste of time. When he asked Haruko-sama why she had wanted to see him, I noticed that she blushed a thousand shades of red. Before Haruko-sama could finish what she had wanted to tell Kitsune, we heard a man shouting for the fox. That man sounded real angry. So the fox rushed back in. The fox's mother opened the gate to let us in. [a/n : by the way, Rukawa lives in a two story house with a front gate and whatever. you know that kind of house right?] We got into the house and realise that it had been the fox's father shouting. He was red with anger. I was quite happy at first 'cause I was sure that the fox's father was angry with him which means that he was getting reprimanded, scolded or maybe get killed later. [a/n : that's getting a bit too lame] Kitsune's mother showed us to the kitchen and asked us to wait there and wait for the 'session' to end. I heard what the thing was all about and I'm sure Haruko-sama heard too. The fox's father was angry at him for getting too concentrated on basketball and failing his exams. He even resorted to asking the fox to stop basketball. I was happy at first 'cause it would mean that he wouldn't get the chance to show off. Then I thought again. What if he hadn't been there? Shohoku High Basketball Team wouldn't have gotten famous. Not that they could have done that without me. Then I heard something turn over. Haruko- sama and I rushed out and saw Kitsune's father lying on the floor. He was panting real heavily. The fox was kneeling next to him, freaked out. I've never seen him like that before. For a moment I thought that I pitied him. As if waking up from a dream, I came to my senses suddenly. I have to help Kitsune save his father. I quickly carried his father and told the fox, 'The ambulance might take a longer time.' Then I ran quickly to the hospital two streets away after he gave me a nod. Tears were welling up in his eyes. He looked really fragile. Just like a girl.  
  
"You're lucky that he was sent here in time. One minute later and he could have been dead."  
  
Everyone was stunned when the words came out from the doctor's mouth. After telling us that Kitsune's father was alright, the doctor walked off. Suddenly, Kitsune hugged me.  
  
"Thank you so much, Sakuragi. Really. You saved my father's life," he said as he broke into tears.  
  
I didn't know what to do so I hugged him back. Then I saw Haruko-sama looking at us. She smiled, as if telling me that I was just hugging him as a friend. Telling me that I'm only consoling him but the feeling's not the same. It felt different. Just so different. At that moment, I was taking Kitsune as a friend. I didn't hug him because I pitied him but more of I like the feeling of being hugged by him.  
  
~Chapter Two~Chapter Two~Chapter Two~Chapter Two~Chapter Two~Chapter Two~Chapter Two~  
  
Phew. How was that? Lame? Crazy? I think it sucks. Yea. But just send a review and tell me. Please. The more reviews the better. Oh yea. I thought that calling Rukawa 'the fox' all the time is weird so I mixed a little 'Kitsune' in. If I didn't, you might be dreaming of foxes jumping around tonight. Crap. Anyway, if you're confused 'bout anything or stuff like that, put that in the review. Yea. And just.review.  
  
--BlackKuroneko 


End file.
